The Bunny Tales
by Yurihentai641
Summary: his will be a series of Harry Potter Oneshots featuring Hermione, the Bunny aspect and overall smut. Femslash only! Futa warnings! Don't like don't read!


This will be a series of Harry Potter Oneshots featuring Hermione, the Bunny aspect and overall smut. Explanations for what this is below:

1: There are two categories of people in the world that fall into both the Muggle and Magical World. They are called Animus Permus.

2: Think of them like you think of an animagus. Animagus take on the shape of their spirit animal.

3: Animus Permus are people that are born with their spirit animal. This means that the moment the child is born they know what their spirit animal is, they can speak to their spirit animal, they are so much mixed together that in all honesty their is no difference between their animal side or their human side.

4: Because of this most Animus Permus are ruled by their instincts.

5: That's it for now. If I find more needs to be explained I will make note of it.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

THIRD PERSON

Hermione was wandering around by herself calmly. It was after hours now but seeing as she was a Prefect she doubted anybody would cause too much trouble over the fact. The moon was just a bit shy of being full today and Hermione found herself extremely restless that night. Then again she felt restless just about every night of a month except for that one week and a half of reprieve.

She was currently standing in the middle of the Transfiguration classroom. The classroom always filled her with a sense of calming. Not so much the classroom as much as a particular scent within the room. If asked about it she would deny the fact and dismiss the conversation completely.

Strolling to the front of the classroom she immersed herself further within the scent until she was standing right in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. This is where the teacher spent most of her time outside of her own personal quarters and her scent was extremely potent.

Quite suddenly the scent doubled and it had Hermione tensing. The only reason that the scent would double as quickly as it did is if the woman herself had stepped into the room. Reluctantly Hermione turned around and back up slowly before being reminded that she was directly in front of her desk.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked as she subtly scented the room trying to see if there were any reason her student would be in the classroom so late. If she were in any form of distress Minerva's highly skilled nose would detect it.

"Hello Professor. It's quite late tonight" Hermione said nervously. She wasn't quite sure how her teacher would feel about students just going in and out of her room like this. There was the other thing two.

"If I am not in the room I still get sent and alert if someone were to enter it. Considering the time I know that it was not another teacher or an elf so I came to investigate. You can understand my surprise at encountering you here" she said as she slowly stepped more into the room and approached Hermione.

"Professor-" Hermione tried to stop her. She knew that Minerva was and Animus like herself. All of her kind could easily recognize another but she wasn't sure about right now. Hermione used a charm during the day to shield her pheromones in class but because it was night and she wasn't expecting to run into anyone the charms were taken down.

"Is everything alright Hermione" Minerva said as she took another step. That step did it though as she completely froze and took a deep sniff of the room.

"Professor?"

Minerva just now realized what was in front of her. The most delicious scent she'd ever come across was steadily dominating the other lingering scents. Her brightest student was walking around in the middle of the night and was in this room all by herself and seemed rather nervous with her presence.

"You're in heat" Minerva stated calmly as she tried to hold on as tightly as she could to her more human like thoughts.

"I... Yes" Hermione answered as she slowly started to try and evaluate the situation. She could see that Minerva was slowly losing control and that by default was slowly starting to make Hermione lose her own control.

"And you are just strolling around like this in the middle of the night!" Minerva said sharply glaring at the girl now. "Were you waiting for someone to come along and take you against your will!"

"NO!" Hermione shouted back. Her instincts were going off like crazy telling her to run before it was too late but she wouldn't because Minerva was nothing if not a very responsible person. She followed the rules and enforced them to the letter.

Minerva's scowl deepened before she approached Hermione even more. "I'm escorting you back to your dorms" she said and Hermione literally flinched causing Minerva to stop.

"Professor I ask that you stop approaching me" Hermione said as she took a deep breath through her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean no disrespect mam it's just... you're making this very hard" Hermione told her looking extremely flushed.

"You have no idea" Minerva mumbled under her breath quietly before looking back at the girl. "What are you?" Minerva asked finally curious as to what exactly the girl was as an animal.

"I could ask the same of you" Hermione mumbled.

"I'm a cat. A tom-cat to be more precise" Minerva answered. She was getting riled up what with the girls heat taking control of her senses, mouthing off, and her demeanor being so submissive. Minerva realized right then that there was no way either of them was leaving this room.

"I... I see. I'll just be going now" Hermione offered as she looked ready to run past Minerva. Minerva seeing this stepped even closer effectively blocking off Hermione's escape.

"It's too late for that now" Minerva explained as she felt herself harden even further.

Hermione gasped as she picked up the scent of Minerva's arousal. There was no way that she could get around her. Minerva was a predator and she herself was prey. There was the fireplace behind the desk. The one that was directly connected to the Gryffindor dorms. If she could get there quick enough she could floo directly there. Minerva wouldn't take the chance of following her there.

Minerva caught her slight movement in time. Hermione had jumped before turning looking ready to just jump over the desk and get to the floo. Minerva was behind her the moment she turned firmly pressing her body down and pressing herself against her.

"Didn't I already tell you? It's too late" Minerva purred as she licked and bit at Hermione's neck. Hermione gasped at the roughness of Minerva's tongue and the fact that her fangs were also coming into play.

"I- Professor we can pretend that this whole thing never happened if you just let me go" Hermione offered in a last ditch effort.

"I quite like where this is going actually" Minerva answered as she ground her erection into her student. Hermione gasped. She was wet before but now there was a river flowing from between her legs that she was sure was just coating the desk beneath her.

"Hermione if you don't want this to happen you must tell me now. If you don't I'm going to take you" Minerva told her offering her just one chance to get out.

"Take me! Please! Please take me!" Hermione cried out at a particularly rough thrust.

Minerva growled before snatching Hermione's panties off ripping them in the process and hiking her own skirts up to free herself. There was no possible way that she would be able to be gentle right now.

"As a fair warning this is going to hurt" Minerva said before placing herself between Hermione's thighs just taking a minute to enjoy the slickness that the found.

With a breath she placed herself at her entrance and pushed forwards not stopping until they were hip to hip. She was not surprised though never the less very pleased to see that Hermione was a virgin and relished at being the one to claim her. She gave a few moments to get used to the feeling of being stretched before retracting herself.

Hermione cried out as she her hips get pulled backwards following Minerva's dick. There were tiny barbs covering the appendage another tell of her Animus. Minerva quickly shushed her.

"As much as I enjoy the sounds you have to try to keep quiet. It won't do for you to scream like that" Minerva told her before snapping her hips forwards and burying herself back into the girls heat. Pulling back again Hermione once again screamed and Minerva realized that there was no way Hermione was able to quiet herself. Using wandless, wordless magic she quickly placed a silencing spell on the room.

After getting used to the feelings Hermione pushed herself up to her hands trying to help drive herself back into Minerva. This was not the best of ideas however as Minerva growled angrily and grasped Hermione by her wrist stretching them out as far as she could go. Keeping them pinned Minerva had laid Hermione flat against the desk.

"Do not move!" She hissed. "I take you. End of discussion" Minerva warned and picked up her pace rutting into the girl beneath her.

Hermione was now crying out and gasping with every thrust before a particularly hard one sent her over the edge into her first orgasm. It was so powerful that she blanked for a moment and came to with drool leaving her mouth and making a puddle on the desk.

Minerva groaned as Hermione's passage got even tighter, squeezing the life out of her and without even pulling out turned Hermione around almost effortlessly. She took in Hermione's face clouded over in pleasure and felt her own orgasm fast approaching.

"Look at us. Look as I enter your body. Watch how badly you try to keep me inside as i leave it."

Hermione looked down and groaned at the sight. It was the most erotic thing that she had ever seen and it pushed her into her second orgasm of the night. Minerva just about choked on her tongue at the feeling and lost her pace just jerking shallowly into the girl. On her last thrust she buried her teeth into Hermione's neck before emptying her seed into her. She lay there panting as she waited for every last drop to enter the girl.

Ten minutes later Minerva was fixing her and Hermione's clothes. The girl was moving sluggishly with a rather relaxed and satisfied smile on her face that had Minerva feeling especially smug. Leading her to the fireplace she flooed them into her own personal room. She made quick work of running a bath and stripping the two of them down.

"This feels so nice" Hermione sighed as she settled into the woman behind her as her scalp was massaged.

"I'm glad. Hopefully this takes away some of the soreness you'll feel" Minerva offered.

"You know I never expected this" Hermione told her.

"What? Being mated to you professor?" Minerva asked feeling shame course through her. Sure she had asked to take her but she'd never asked to claim her as her mate.

"No. I knew this would happen. I just didn't think it'd happen while I was still a student here. I thought I'd have to jump you the night of graduation" Hermione said with a shrug.

"I see." Minerva said with a fond smile. "You never did tell me what you are though"

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed.

"What are you?"

"Oh... I'm a bunny" Hermione whispered with a blush. Minerva paused for a moment before laughing."Don't laugh!" Hermione said with a frown.

"But it's just so cute" Minerva defended. "Bunnies are in heat just about year round love. How have you hidden this from me?"

"I use a charm when I go out. I wasn't planning on running into anyone tonight and went without." Hermione explained.

"Bunnies are so cute" Minerva said with a grin.

"Don't call me cute. That's a stereotype" Hermione pouted.

"As your mate aren't I allowed to call you cute?"

"No" Hermione said.

"Do you know what we do now? I mean you'll be in heat again tomorrow right?" Minerva asked worriedly. She didn't want any of her students walking around unprotected and uncomfortable. More so for her mate.

"I guess you'll just have to fuck me like a bunny every night" Hermione mumbled with a blush.

Minerva groaned, chuckled, and then said something that Hermione swore sounded like "So damn cute".


End file.
